Pentateuco
Pentateuco Nome original: תּוֹרָה (Torah) Data: aprox. 950 a.C a 500 a.C Âmbito jurisdicional: Palestina Texto em português PENTATEUCO (trechos selecionados) (sem grifos no original) Quando houver contenda entre alguns, e vierem a juízo, para que os julguem, ao justo justificarão, e ao injusto condenarão. E será que, se o injusto merecer açoites, o juiz o fará deitar-se, para que seja açoitado diante de si; segundo a sua culpa, será o número de açoites. Quarenta açoites lhe fará dar, não mais; para que, porventura, se lhe fizer dar mais açoites do que estes, teu irmão não fique envilecido aos teus olhos. (Deuteronômio 25:1-3) Uma só testemunha contra alguém não se levantará por qualquer iniqüidade, ou por qualquer pecado, seja qual for o pecado que cometeu; pela boca de duas testemunhas, ou pela boca de três testemunhas, se estabelecerá o fato. Quando se levantar testemunha falsa contra alguém, para testificar contra ele acerca de transgressão, Então aqueles dois homens, que tiverem a demanda, se apresentarão perante o SENHOR, diante dos sacerdotes e dos juízes que houver naqueles dias. E os juízes inquirirão bem; e eis que, sendo a testemunha falsa, que testificou falsamente contra seu irmão, Far-lhe-eis como cuidou fazer a seu irmão; e assim tirarás o mal do meio de ti. Para que os que ficarem o ouçam e temam, e nunca mais tornem a fazer tal mal no meio de ti. O teu olho não perdoará; vida por vida, olho por olho, dente por dente, mão por mão, pé por pé. (Deuteronômio 19:15-21) O homem, pois, que se houver soberbamente, não dando ouvidos ao sacerdote, que está ali para servir ao SENHOR teu Deus, nem ao juiz, esse homem morrerá; e tirarás o mal de Israel; Para que todo o povo o ouça, e tema, e nunca mais se ensoberbeça. (Deuteronômio 17:12-13) Os pais não morrerão pelos filhos, nem os filhos pelos pais; cada um morrerá pelo seu pecado. (Deuteronômio 24:16) Quando alguém tiver um filho contumaz e rebelde, que não obedecer à voz de seu pai e à voz de sua mãe, e, castigando-o eles, lhes não der ouvidos, Então seu pai e sua mãe pegarão nele, e o levarão aos anciãos da sua cidade, e à porta do seu lugar; E dirão aos anciãos da cidade: Este nosso filho é rebelde e contumaz, não dá ouvidos à nossa voz; é um comilão e um beberrão. Então todos os homens da sua cidade o apedrejarão, até que morra; e tirarás o mal do meio de ti, e todo o Israel ouvirá e temerá. (Deuteronômio 21:18-21) Quando um homem for achado deitado com mulher que tenha marido, então ambos morrerão, o homem que se deitou com a mulher, e a mulher; assim tirarás o mal de Israel. (Deuteronômio 22:22) Não perverterás o direito do estrangeiro e do órfão; nem tomarás em penhor a roupa da viúva. (Deuteronômio 24:17) Não discriminareis as pessoas em juízo; ouvireis assim o pequeno como o grande; não temereis a face de ninguém, porque o juízo é de Deus; porém a causa que vos for difícil fareis vir a mim, e eu a ouvirei. (Deuteronômio 1:17) E, quando teu irmão empobrecer, e as suas forças decaírem, então sustentá-lo-ás, como estrangeiro e peregrino viverá contigo. Não tomarás dele juros, nem ganho; mas do teu Deus terás temor, para que teu irmão viva contigo. Não lhe darás teu dinheiro com usura, nem darás do teu alimento por interesse. (Levítico 25:35-37) E quando venderdes alguma coisa ao vosso próximo, ou a comprardes da mão do vosso próximo, ninguém engane a seu irmão; (Levítico 25:14) Quando teu irmão hebreu ou irmã hebréia se vender a ti, seis anos te servirá, mas no sétimo ano o deixarás ir livre. E, quando o deixares ir livre, não o despedirás vazio. Liberalmente o fornecerás do teu rebanho, e da tua eira, e do teu lagar; daquilo com que o SENHOR teu Deus te tiver abençoado lhe darás. (Deuteronômio 15:12-14) Não oprimirás o diarista pobre e necessitado de teus irmãos, ou de teus estrangeiros, que está na tua terra e nas tuas portas. No seu dia lhe pagarás a sua diária, e o sol não se porá sobre isso; porquanto pobre é, e sua vida depende disso; para que não clame contra ti ao SENHOR, e haja em ti pecado. (Deuteronômio 24:14-15) Não entregarás a seu senhor o servo que, tendo fugido dele, se acolher a ti; Contigo ficará, no meio de ti, no lugar que escolher em alguma das tuas portas, onde lhe agradar; não o oprimirás. (Deuteronômio 23:15-16) E aos filhos de Israel falarás, dizendo: Qualquer que amaldiçoar o seu Deus, levará sobre si o seu pecado. E aquele que blasfemar o nome do SENHOR, certamente morrerá; toda a congregação certamente o apedrejará; assim o estrangeiro como o natural, blasfemando o nome do SENHOR, será morto. (Levítico 24:15-16) E quanto a teu escravo ou a tua escrava que tiveres, serão das nações que estão ao redor de vós; deles comprareis escravos e escravas. Também os comprareis dos filhos dos forasteiros que peregrinam entre vós, deles e das suas famílias que estiverem convosco, que tiverem gerado na vossa terra; e vos serão por possessão. E possui-los-eis por herança para vossos filhos depois de vós, para herdarem a possessão; perpetuamente os fareis servir; mas sobre vossos irmãos, os filhos de Israel, não vos assenhoreareis com rigor, uns sobre os outros. E se o estrangeiro ou peregrino que está contigo alcançar riqueza, e teu irmão, que está com ele, empobrecer, e vender-se ao estrangeiro ou peregrino que está contigo, ou a alguém da família do estrangeiro, Depois que se houver vendido, haverá resgate para ele; um de seus irmãos o poderá resgatar; ou seu tio, ou o filho de seu tio o poderá resgatar; ou um dos seus parentes, da sua família, o poderá resgatar; ou, se alcançar riqueza, se resgatará a si mesmo. E acertará com aquele que o comprou, desde o ano que se vendeu a ele até ao ano do jubileu, e o preço da sua venda será conforme o número dos anos; conforme os dias de um diarista estará com ele. Se ainda faltarem muitos anos, conforme a eles restituirá, para seu resgate, parte do dinheiro pelo qual foi vendido, E se ainda restarem poucos anos até ao ano do jubileu, então fará contas com ele; segundo os seus anos restituirá o seu resgate. Como diarista, de ano em ano, estará com ele; não se assenhoreará sobre ele com rigor diante dos teus olhos. E, se desta sorte não se resgatar, sairá no ano do jubileu, ele e seus filhos com ele. (Levítico 25:44-54) Quando te achegares a alguma cidade para combatê-la, apregoar-lhe-ás a paz. E será que, se te responder em paz, e te abrir as portas, todo o povo que se achar nela te será tributário e te servirá. Porém, se ela não fizer paz contigo, mas antes te fizer guerra, então a sitiarás. E o SENHOR teu Deus a dará na tua mão; e todo o homem que houver nela passarás ao fio da espada. Porém, as mulheres, e as crianças, e os animais; e tudo o que houver na cidade, todo o seu despojo, tomarás para ti; e comerás o despojo dos teus inimigos, que te deu o SENHOR teu Deus. (Deuteronômio 20:10-14) Como aquele que entrar com o seu próximo no bosque, para cortar lenha, e, pondo força na sua mão com o machado para cortar a árvore, o ferro saltar do cabo e ferir o seu próximo e este morrer, aquele se acolherá a uma destas cidades, e viverá; Para que o vingador do sangue não vá após o homicida, quando se enfurecer o seu coração, e o alcançar, por ser comprido o caminho, e lhe tire a vida; porque não é culpado de morte, pois o não odiava antes. (Deuteronômio 19:5-6) Mas, havendo alguém que odeia a seu próximo, e lhe arma ciladas, e se levanta contra ele, e o fere mortalmente, e se acolhe a alguma destas cidades, Então os anciãos da sua cidade mandarão buscá-lo; e dali o tirarão, e o entregarão na mão do vingador do sangue, para que morra. (Deuteronômio 19:11-12) Não haverá traje de homem na mulher, e nem vestirá o homem roupa de mulher; porque, qualquer que faz isto, abominação é ao SENHOR teu Deus. (Deuteronômio 22:5) Quando um homem tomar mulher e, depois de coabitar com ela, a desprezar, E lhe imputar coisas escandalosas, e contra ela divulgar má fama, dizendo: Tomei esta mulher, e me cheguei a ela, porém não a achei virgem; Então o pai da moça e sua mãe tomarão os sinais da virgindade da moça, e levá-los-ão aos anciãos da cidade, à porta; E o pai da moça dirá aos anciãos: Eu dei minha filha por mulher a este homem, porém ele a despreza; E eis que lhe imputou coisas escandalosas, dizendo: Não achei virgem a tua filha; porém eis aqui os sinais da virgindade de minha filha. E estenderão a roupa diante dos anciãos da cidade. Então os anciãos da mesma cidade tomarão aquele homem, e o castigarão. E o multarão em cem siclos de prata, e os darão ao pai da moça; porquanto divulgou má fama sobre uma virgem de Israel. E lhe será por mulher, em todos os seus dias não a poderá despedir. Porém se isto for verdadeiro, isto é, que a virgindade não se achou na moça, Então levarão a moça à porta da casa de seu pai, e os homens da sua cidade a apedrejarão, até que morra; pois fez loucura em Israel, prostituindo-se na casa de seu pai; assim tirarás o mal do meio de ti. (Deuteronômio 22:13-21) E se algum homem no campo achar uma moça desposada, e o homem a forçar, e se deitar com ela, então morrerá só o homem que se deitou com ela; Porém à moça não farás nada. A moça não tem culpa de morte; porque, como o homem que se levanta contra o seu próximo, e lhe tira a vida, assim é este caso. Pois a achou no campo; a moça desposada gritou, e não houve quem a livrasse. (Deuteronômio 22:25-27) Quando um homem achar uma moça virgem, que não for desposada, e pegar nela, e se deitar com ela, e forem apanhados, Então o homem que se deitou com ela dará ao pai da moça cinqüenta siclos de prata; e porquanto a humilhou, lhe será por mulher; não a poderá despedir em todos os seus dias. (Deuteronômio 22:28-29) A teu irmão não emprestarás com juros, nem dinheiro, nem comida, nem qualquer coisa que se empreste com juros. Ao estranho emprestarás com juros, porém a teu irmão não emprestarás com juros; para que o SENHOR teu Deus te abençoe em tudo que puseres a tua mão, na terra a qual vais a possuir. (Deuteronômio 23:19-20) Quando emprestares alguma coisa ao teu próximo, não entrarás em sua casa, para lhe tirar o penhor. Fora ficarás; e o homem, a quem emprestaste, te trará fora o penhor. Porém, se for homem pobre, não te deitarás com o seu penhor. Em se pondo o sol, sem falta lhe restituirás o penhor; para que durma na sua roupa, e te abençoe; e isto te será justiça diante do SENHOR teu Deus. (Deuteronômio 24:10-13) REFERÊNCIAS: BÍBLIA. Português. BÍBLIA on line (versão Almeida Corrigida Revisada e Fiel). Disponível em: . Acesso em: 12 jun. 2012. Institutos jurídicos relacionados Wikipédia http://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pentateuco Outros sites https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Torah voltar para legislações históricas voltar para citações bíblicas Categoria:Legislações históricas